School Event
It was May 24th, 2011 when the weirdness started. I came to school that day at 8:45, late by five minutes. I had to report to the office and get a late slip. When I returned to class, we sang the national anthem, "O' Canada". Then we sat down for announcements and after that, class began. The first two periods were, as always, literacy. We had thirty-minutes of silent reading time and then we were given an English assignment, the specifics of which I cannot remember. Later, during recess, I heard a group of kids talking about something called "The Thing." I came over and asked them what it was, but was disappointed when they turned and just said, "It's great." What the heck is that supposed to mean? I decided to shrug it off and went to hang out with my friends. Normally we are all on the same page, but when I asked them if they knew anything about, "The Thing". Once again the reply was, "It's great," with the same blank facial expression I had seen on the faces of the kids I had first asked. At lunch recess I asked this question to a group of nerds, but they too replied with a blank, "It’s great." Now I was getting kind of creeped out, because when someone answered me. No matter what they were doing; who they were, and what they felt like, (joyful, sad, angry) they turned to me and with that blank expression said, "It's great." I was now thinking the students had started a giant practical joke, and I was the butt of it. I was in grade eight, so to check, I asked the younger classes—but they too replied with that menacing blank stare. "It’s great". Now I was pissed! When I came home, and after I ate, I got on my computer and searched up "The Thing" in Google. I received a wiki link as the only related thing—everything else had to do with some kind of random Viagra shit. So I opened it up and was once again disappointed to see nothing on the page, but an address and the words, "It's Great". I copied the link into a text document and got off the internet to go play some Counter Strike Source. That'll get my mind off of it, I thought. It did, but would it get everyone else's mind off, "The Thing" too? The next day I came to school early. The first thing I did was to ask my friends about "The Thing." Once again, they, in unison, turned their heads and looked at me with that blank stare, only this time the answer was an opposite variant of the last, "It was great". That was the same answer I got from everyone I asked in the school. Even the Kindergartners... hell, I even asked the teachers and, to my surprise, their answer was also, "It was great." I was seriously freaked out now! When I returned home I decided to go back to that wiki page, only to find it had been terminated, and in its place, a picture of a destroyed circus. I don’t remember any circuses coming to town. The strange thing was, this circus's location was right where the address that I had copied, said it was. I was getting panicky. When I arrived at school the next day, I noticed that everything was much the same as it had been before. I hoped I would now get an answer from at least someone. I hesitantly asked my friend, "Hey what was 'The Thing' like?" Only to get an even weirder reply, "What thing?" This time, without the blank look in his eyes, and he didn’t say it in unison with anyone else as he had before. By now I was shitting bricks! I was totally clueless as to what was going on! I checked the date in school and it said May 24th. What the fuck? Had time stopped? I was an atheist so I don’t believe in the supernatural. So that was not the case. Maybe this event had to be kept a secret and so they kept the date May 24th, for two days? I don’t know! I decided to call home sick, and to be honest I was feeling like crap so it was relevant. At home, I decided to flip on my TV and check what the date was. Same with my computer. Both of the electronic devices indicated it was May 24th. Also on the news it said that three little kids had gone missing! Okay, now I was really scared! I once again went on that link that I had copied, only this time a message popped up instead of the link, "404 this page could not be found." Bullshit. I refreshed the page only to get another message saying, "This link does not exist. It has been terminated or is against the policy of our server. Sorry for the inconvenience." I searched all over the internet and found no reference of the event. No way, this is a load of plain shit! I decided to go visit the indicated location. It was a thirty-minute bike ride, and I had taken my camera. I wish I hadn’t gone there. On the ride there, I was wondering whether it was a hoax or not. I wish it was. When I arrived at the location, all I saw was that wreaked circus. I didn’t take a picture, seeing as I already had one on my computer which I saved from the link, and I was right not to. I got closer to the circus. Why!? Why did I ever do that? Category:Beings Category:Computers and Internet